


Give 'Em Hell Kid

by MontyKarl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual frustration and helpful(?) brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give 'Em Hell Kid

He had a spit slick hand wrapped around himself, tugging harshly, knuckles brushing against his zipper so fast he was sure to have scraped up fingers after this. He had to be fast or-

"Hey, Mikey! Are you done in there yet, I have to fix my makeup real quick I think I smudged it." His brother's voice echoed through the door. Mikey moved his hand faster, ignoring it. "Mikey!"

Gerard banged on the door forcefully, Mikey sighed and looked down at his hand. He couldn't get off, he needs to fucking get off. More banging, Mikey painfully tucks himself away and manages to at least do the button on his jeans before Gerard barged in and stood in front of the mirror. Re-applying dead rose blush around his eyes, mouth open in concentration.

Mikey didn't make to leave the bathroom yet, it was one thing Gerard seeing him hard, he didn't need Frank to find a way to work that into a new nickname for him. Gerard's eyes slide down in the mirror, and a smirk graced his lips. Mikey ignored this too, pressing his hair down and walking out of the bathroom, still far from soft.

Mikey sits across the room from the rest of the guys, crossing his legs just in case. It's been so fucking long since he last got off by himself, much less another person. His body didn't seem to want to stop being horny tonight, and honestly it wasn't cool, he had to be on stage in a matter of minutes.

Gerard walked back in, singing something Britney Spears as 'vocal warm ups' and crossed the room straight away to Mikey. Mikey switched which leg he had crossed. Gerard pushed his leg back to the floor and sat in his lap, still smirking.

Mikey closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, tried thinking about their mom, or that one teacher that used to not wear bras so her tits hung low on her stomach, or dead...unicorns. All of these things just made Mikey really sad. Gerard shifted in his brother's lap, pressing his ass right up against Mikey's hard dick.

Mikey grabbed Gerard's upper thighs, digging his nails in, trying to put across the message of 'stop that'. Instead Gerard rolled his hips, grinding down, making Mikey whimper.

"House lights are out, get your asses on stage!" Gerard stood swiftly, not looking back at his brother. Mikey stood, glaring at everything and headed on stage.

Mikey adjusted his bass, waiting for Give 'Em Hell Kid to be announced, trying not to press his hips against his instrument. Trying to focus on playing music rather than being hard on stage.

"...SO GIVE 'EM HELL KIDS!" Gerard shouted into the mic, getting some feedback. It just added to the song as Mikey started playing waiting for Frank to kick in, then Bob, then Ray, then more singing.

Gerard was moaning and gasping as much as he was hitting any notes in the song, Mikey kept his head ducked down, staring at his hands, glasses slipping further towards falling off.

The songs went on and Mikey started wondering if their set had always been this long, or if every song had this much bass in it. Honestly, his guitar was humming through his entire body, chipping away at the willpower he had left. He was sweaty under the lights, and his coat, but mostly the lights.

He was thankful when the lights dimmed, knowing that the last song of the night was coming up. What Mikey was not thankful for was the fact that Gerard decided that was the perfect song to orgasm to. Or well, it's what it sounded like.

Between lyrics Gerard spouted curses and breathy 'oh gods', dragging his hands all over himself. The song was almost over though, Mikey kept telling himself, then he'd be able to go jerk off and maybe even shower. The breakdown of the song kicked in, and while not having to sing, Gerard walked over to Mikey.

Tilting his chin up, and leaning in to lick a hot wet strip along his jaw, running his hand across Mikey's torso. Mikey's hips jerked, his cock twitched. Just as soon as he'd come though, Gerard was back across the stage finishing the song and saying goodnight.

Mikey practically threw his bass down, walking quickly back stage, each step causing everything to chaff in the worst places. He ended up back in the same bathroom as earlier, same position as earlier. Hair mussed, sweaty, glasses fogged over. This time however, Gerard wasn't interested in fixing his makeup when he waltzed in.

Gerard pressed himself to his brother, trapping him against the wall. He leaned down, licking very much the same trail as on stage, before biting roughly just under the dip of Mikey's collarbone. Gerard tugged the stupid red handkerchief from around Mikey's neck, and unzipped his jacket. Mikey shrugged out of it, feeling too overheated even for the lack of bright lights. Gerard followed suit, most literally, pulling the crushed denim jacket off and unbuttoning his black shirt.

Mikey watched, whimpering quietly with a hand back around himself. Gerard slipped to his knees, half unbuttoned and impatient. Sliding his hands up Mikey's thighs before grabbing tightly, almost pulling his hips off the wall. He let his eyes slip closed before taking the tip of Mikey's cock inside his mouth, moaning theatrically as he slid down the length, lips stretching out.

Mikey's hips snapped forward, unable to help himself. He couldn't care who's mouth it was or if he was choking them, the hot, wet, tight suction engulfed his senses. Gerard's eyes watered slightly, when his brother pushed in deeper, down his throat, but he just let him do it. Let him fuck his mouth.

Mikey's fingers weaved into Gerard's unruly black hair, tugging and pulling, drawing more moans from them both. Mikey's hips snapped forward once, twice more, before he came down his brother's throat.

Gerard stayed attached to his brother's softening cock, cum and spit leaking from the sides of his taught lips. A hand pressed against himself, kneading through his pants. Mikey pushed his brother off of him, sliding down to the floor, spent.

Gerard grabbed one of Mikey's hands, and Mikey let himself be guided to press against his brother. Mikey gathered himself long enough to reach into Gerard's pants to jerk him roughly. Gerard came with a surprisingly quiet gasp, slumped against his brother on a dirty bathroom floor.

"Fuck, I needed that." Gerard mutters against Mikey's shoulder, Mikey makes a noise of approval. There was pounding on the door and Ray was shouting through about needing to use the bathroom. Mikey stood and hauled his brother off the floor, trying to make them look presentable before leaving the room.

"Y'know Gee, the next time you need some help with that...I'll probably be more than willing..." Gerard leaned in suddenly pushing Mikey against the counter and kissing him sloppily, muttering something along the line of 'best brother ever' before walking out of the bathroom, Mikey just smiled and let Ray shove him out of the room. Mikey might just have to get that on a t-shirt.


End file.
